


Mine Until Morning

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post 6x12, bending canon, kiss, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: ElongSue mini fic, Ralph and Sue end up seeing each other until morning]
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny, elongsue - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Mine Until Morning

Ralph had been looking all over for her, but she only shows her self when she wants to be found. Ralph was sitting in his car taking pictures of the run down motel cross the street, he was very focused as this could be where sue is hiding. She had been able to evading him for five weeks now but he was narrowing in on her location he was sure of it. there was then a small tap at his window the tap startled him and he let out a small high pitched squeal. 

‘Hi there, slick as ever I see.’

Ralph pointed out his window.

‘You!’

‘Yeah, me, I don’t know who else I would be?’

she said with a coy smile. Ralph quickly tried to open his door but he ended up fiddling with the handle for a about a minute or so before he could break free of his car. Sue watched this displace with indifference and mild amusement, Ralph brushed himself off and pointed at her again.

‘You are coming with me.’

‘Am I now.’

‘Yeah, and you know I can take you in.’

‘Can, yes. will, no.’

‘You’re sure about that.’

‘Positive.’

‘Why is that.’

‘Because that guy just stole you car.’

Sue pointed behind him and sure enough a young man had started up Ralph’s car and drove up the street in a matter of seconds.

‘Ok...I admit that puts a damper one things.’

‘Yeah. I say it would.’

Just as Sue had finished specking a wave rain came and hit the two of them standing in the street. 

‘This also puts a damper on things.’

Sue said in a neutral tone through the rain bouncing off her lips.

‘Yeah. I say it would.’

Ralph responded. Sue walked on to the street and she got halfway across before she turned around to Ralph.

‘You coming or what.’

‘Why would I do that.’

Ralph said as rain ran down his distinct nose.

‘How else do you plan to make me come with you later if you lose me again.’

‘Fair point.’

Ralph then followed Sue into the motel, Ralph shook himself off for a moment and sue went to the front decks, Ralph took his phone out of his pocket only for it to be water logged, to be fair the phone was six years old cause he could not buy a new one but he had no way to call anyone and Sue was not leaving his sight again until he could get her locked down. Sue walked back to him and gave him a key.

‘We are in room 133, one king.’

‘Why only one.’

‘Because I love drama...no slick I’m on the run and anything out of the ordinary could get me caught, like say a pretty woman and a man not having two beds instead of one.’

‘Aren’t you humble.’

‘Maybe not, but I don’t want be not found, so sometimes that’s about having some honesty about yourself. Besides do you disagree?’

she gave him that coy smile again. Ralph paused for a moment before looking down the hall.

‘Alright then rooms this way right.’

Ralph walked past her a bit. Sue followed him in the hall. 

‘Thought so.’

when they got into the room it was as small and run down as one would expect. The one window had a broken shutter and had the heavy rain hitting the glass. Ralph took off his coat and put it over a chair and sat on the bed and took off his shoes tipping water out of them. Sue took off her jacket and placed it on the table and took off her long boots but her insides were dry, Sue then took off her cardigan to reveal a small tight tank top. Ralph looked away and sue put her cardigan on the table as well, Ralph took off his socks and suit jacket and put them over the chair he then rolled up his sleeves. Sue look at him as he tumbled with the wet shirt.

‘Why not just take it off.’

Ralph looked up at her.

‘What?’

‘Take it off, you have an undershirt don’t you?’

‘Well yeah, but.’

‘But what.’

Ralph just looked at the floor.

‘Look you don’t have to just thought I would let you know I’m fine with it.’

‘It’s not you.’

Ralph murmured out.

‘That’s ok,’

Sue sat on the bed next to the nightstand and started playing with the TV remote.

‘So do you want to watch the white static or the yellow static.’

Ralph let out a small smile, he turned around to look at her. Her legs were curled up on the bed, she had socks with little octopuses on them and she was hugging a pillow to her chest as she had slicked her hair back with the water from the rain. She looked so relaxed and so causal, something Ralph had found no trace of from investigating her social life or his personal experiences with her. There was something so captivating about it to him but he did not know why. Sue looked over to him and patted the side of the bed next to her.

‘You want to come up here or do you want to sleep at the foot of the bed like a dog.’

‘I guess not.’

Ralph stood up and walked to sit sit next to Sue in the bed. the weight of his body moved the whole bed with a shake that made Sue bounce up and giggle a little bit. Ralph then in impulse stood up on the bed and started jumping in her direction. Sue kept laughing and it got louder as she tried to not fall onto her back. She then took a few moments to stand herself.

‘It’s on Slick.’

The two of them then jumped on the bed for a few minutes then Sue started hitting Ralph with a pillow and it went to shambles after that, they ended up throwing pillows across the room at each other, before Ralph used his long arms to pick up the whole blanket and catch sue in it like a net. Sue then run at him and they both end up back on the now bare bed, still laughing. The laughter subsided and the two of them sat up on the bed facing each other. 

Ralph put his hand forward to move the stray wet hairs that had stuck to Sue face. She let him do so and she looked at him for a moment. He was handsome but not in the way she used to, perfect model men who look like they have to much money and not enough respect, which was usually true. But Ralph had a goofy classic hollywood lead look about him, like an old school gumshoe from the books she loved to read as a child and even now. Something was so endearing to her about those old flat foots, maybe it was the hunt for answers no matter how strange or the playful back and forth they would have with the female leads or maybe it was a sweet ideal she had been imagining for years now like these men were about to not just uncover things in the world but were able to uncover things about people. That is all she wanted growing up, she wanted to be known, truly known, but that fantasy remained just that a fantasy. 

But maybe...

Ralph looked at the mess they had made.

‘We should clean up.’ 

‘Good idea.’

The two of then cleaned up the room and sat back on the bed side by side. Ralph readjusted his sleeves again and again but could not get them right as they were still wet.

‘It’s never going to dry if you keep it on like that.’

Ralph stopped.

‘I know I just don’t like..’

he trailed off.

‘Don’t like what.’

Sue said in a soft voice.

‘I don’t like people seeing...to much of me.’

Ralph looked away from her and she said in a low tone.

‘Have a bit of body issues.’

Ralph let out a little throat clearing cough.

‘Yeah,’

‘I have to say slick I am a little surprised by that.’

Ralph looked her in the eyes.

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘I just mean, your powers are basically just your body right?’

‘Yeah I guess I see your point, but you see I have this since I was a kid.’

‘Really.’

‘Yeah my weight yo-yo’d for years, it was just me and my Mom mostly but I liked all her boyfriends and when each of them died I would try and be strong for her but I would eat, a lot, and well high school you get the picture.’

‘I’m sorry you went through that. But I’m not going to laugh at you, I mean there are so many more valued reasons to laugh at you, I wouldn’t need laugh at you body.’ 

Ralph let out a small chuckle.

‘Fair point.’

Ralph then unrolled his shirt and unbuttoned it and took it off, he placed it on the nightstand to dry, he was in a white undershirt. 

‘See that’s better.’

Ralph is unsure why he just spilled his guts out to the woman who tricked him, left him in a vault and ran off with a diamond. But there was something about how she talked to him made him want to tell her every thing she wanted to know or maybe it was simpler then that, nobody had ever asked him these questions and if anyone ever did they never let him finish his answer. Dispute how cold Sue could be, she made him feel so warm at times, like someone truly knows him.

But maybe...

The rain was only getting heavier, so it did not look like it was slowing down soon. Sue had pulled a pack of cards out of a draw and they were playing for hours. Sue let out a yawn and rested her body on the bed.

‘You want to go to sleep.’

‘No I just like yawning slick.’

The coy smile made another appearance. Ralph moved the cards to the nightstand and laid down facing her.

‘So you come here often.’

‘Wouldn't you like to know slick.’ 

She moved in closer to him.

‘Can I tell you something.’

‘Only if its true.’

‘Ouch, fair enough.’

Ralph moved in closer to her face his long body almost hanging off the end of bed. Sue looked up at him.

‘This is the most fun I have ever had with someone.’

‘I find that hard to believe.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s just you have been all over the world to the nicest places on earth and a rundown motel is the most fun thing to happen to up.’

Sue moved into his face closer.

‘It’s not the place I had fun in, its the company.’

Sue moved in again her nose almost touching his. Ralph moved his hand up to her shoulder and held her closer. 

‘You really are slick.’

Sue then closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly them a little deeper before separating from him and putting her head on his chest. Ralph put his other arm under her small frame and held the top of head to hold her there comfortably. 

the next morning Ralph woke up to an empty bed and a note on the nightstand. it had a red lipstick kiss on it.

You had me until morning.

maybe next time it will stick, Slick.

Sue xoxox


End file.
